<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal Colouring Book by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938842">Personal Colouring Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camping (TV 2018), You Me and Him (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Kisses, Tiktok inspired me, Walt has colouring pens, john has tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt has colouring pens, John fells asleep and now he is bored...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Helm/Walt Jodell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personal Colouring Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this in a tiktok so I thought I'd write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walt’s back arches, his head falling back, his jaw clenching at the feeling of John’s lips sucking a mark next to his adam’s apple. “Jesus, you’re beautiful.” John moans, trailing his teeth down the man’s neck and to his chest. “Fuck.” Walt curses, his hands falling into the man’s hair who was sucking his nipple, as he comes undone. John’s hands move to Walt’s neck. “Good boy.” He leans down to whisper in his ear as he finishes. John pulls out, moving onto his side next to Walt, his arm around the man’s waist. “I love you.” He says, kissing the man’s face. “I love you too.” Walt chuckles, turning his head to look at him. “Everything feels okay?” John asks, kissing at Walt’s neck, over the top of the finger prints. “More than okay.” He smiles, brushing his hand through the man’s hair. “It always is.” He adds, lifting John’s lips and connecting their lips. “Good.” He says when they part, yawning. “You can go to sleep, I’m fine.” Walt reassures, smiling at John rests his head on the pillow with his arm pulling them closer together. “You get some sleep too.” He mutters, nuzzling into Walt’s hand that was brushing through his hair. “I will.” He says, kissing the man as he pulls John’s arm over his waist more, kissing the man’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Walt heard John’s gentle snoring he smiles, turning slightly so that he can open the top drawer of his bedside table and grabbing a few pens. “Stay still.” He whispers to the sleeping man as he takes hold of his arm, brushing his fingers over John’s sleeve of tattoos. “My colouring book.” He smiles, uncapping one of the markers and starting to colour in his name that the man had got tattooed, smiling as he does. He switches colours as he gets to the rose, switching to a darker green when he gets to the thorns. He pauses as John stirs a little. “Shh, it’s just me.” He whispers, turning the man’s arm to get to the guitar tattoo, trailing down each of the strings with each different colour of the rainbow. “What are you doing?” John groans, Walt lifting the pen away before his artwork was smudged. “You were meant to be sleeping.” He chuckles, moving the arm back to where he had it last. “Are you colouring me in?” John asks, turning onto his side without moving his arm. “What else am I meant to do when you are asleep.” He says, grabbing a light blue to move to the wavy lines. “Maybe sleep too?” John asks, a little engrossed with watching him. “How many times have you done this?” He asks, trying not to drift off to sleep. “Once or twice, I usually wipe the colour off before you wake up.” He says, picking up the packet of wipes which were on the side too. “Maybe this time you can keep it on.” John smiles, kisses the side of the man’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Walt wakes up to John drawing on his wrist. “Inspired you, did I?” Walt chuckles looking at the man. “Well that and you missed a spot.” He says, showing the man what he was doing. “That one wasn’t there before? Is it a date?” Walt grabs John’s wrist to have a closer look. “It’s a new one, I’ve always had a gap there and now I can fill it.” He smiles, his wrist being bent back. “Careful, I need my hand.” He jokes, getting his wrist back. “Is that the date we met?” Walt asks. “I do remember these things you know.” John smiles, looking at Walt. “It also means you can never leave me… if I get it tattooed.” He smirks, connecting their lips after Walt nods. “You can't get rid of me, you’re my colouring book” He says, lowering himself, so his back touched the mattress again and letting John move over him. “Good, I’ll book an appointment then.” John breaks the kiss to say, trailing his lips down Walt’s chest, his head moving under the duvet. “Hey, I wanna see my artwork.” Walt says, feeling John’s hand trail to his chest, now coloured sleeve of tattoos showing.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>